


Surprsing Aunt May!

by miagirl3



Series: The Daily Life of an Average Superhero [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: It's finally October and Peter wants to surprise Aunt May when she gets back from work.Prompt: Music
Series: The Daily Life of an Average Superhero [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125816
Kudos: 6





	Surprsing Aunt May!

It was early on a Saturday morning, but Peter got up early anyways. He didn’t have anything planned necessarily, he just wanted to do something nice for Aunt May. He knew she had an early shift today and that she would be gone all day. Knowing this Peter decided to set his alarm for early and he bolted awake as soon as it went off, excited for what he was going to do today.

First thing Peter did was get dressed so he wasn’t walking around the small apartment in his boxers. Second thing he did was look around in all the rooms to make sure that May wasn’t in any of them. Third thing he did was look for everything he hid and to bring it to the living room.

As Peter was doing all of this, he decided to put on a playlist of spooky songs from his phone to jam out to as he worked.

It was hours, later and Peter was just now finishing up that last of the decorations. He already did May’s room, his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and now he was doing the living room. He was standing on one of the chairs to help him hang a spider web over the couch, not one of his minds you, but a store-bought fake one, when he heard a gasp behind him.

When May walked into the house, she thought it was weird that Peter didn’t greet her, but then she didn’t think it so weird when she heard him singing, getting lost in his music.

“Spooky scary skeletons and shivers all down your spine! Shirking-,” but he stopped as he heard a gasp behind him.

“Oh, hey Aunt May! Welcome home!” Peter greeted her as he got done from the chair, the spider web now hanging, to give her a hug.

“Peter what is all of this!?” She asked him amazed as she took in the whole living room and Kitchen.

“Do you like it. My job for Mister Stark has been paying off so I was able to buy some decorations to make the place a little spooky!” He told her happily.

“I love it! I can say for sure that I wasn’t expecting this when I got home!” She said as she looked at the teenage boy, she raised to give him a hug. It was during the hug that an idea popped up into her head.

She pulled away from Peter and gave him a mischievous smirk. “I have an idea. Since you went through the trouble of doing all of this, how about we go to the store and pick ourselves up a pumpkin. You can carve it out, and I’ll use the insides to make a pumpkin pie. When you go to work you can drop by a slice for Pepper and Tony to give them a thanks.”

Peter happily agreed and that is how you find the two in their kitchen making a mess as they carved a pumpkin with Peter and May singing, not very good mind you, “ This is Halloween this is Halloween pumpkin screams in the dead of night!”


End file.
